This invention relates to a radio arrangement and, more particularly, to a radio arrangement including means for removably receiving a memory module for storing information.
It is known in the field of cellular radio telephones, for example, to use a memory module such as a data card which may be removably inserted into the telephone. Data, such as identity information, is read from the inserted card and used in the subsequent operation of the telephone. By way of example European Patent Application EP-A-0,369,110 discloses a mobile radio telephone having a handset into which a data card storing subscriber-related information is insertable for transferring information from the data card to the working memory of the telephone.
The data card may be, for example, a so-called xe2x80x9csmart-cardxe2x80x9d which is similar in size to a conventional plastic credit card and which includes a memory implemented as an integrated circuit device, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d, in which information is stored. For this reason such cards are also often known as xe2x80x9cchip cardsxe2x80x9d.
In addition to subscriber identity information, such as the subscriber telephone number, and personal identification number (PIN), the smart card may store for example, call charge information (i.e. a charge meter), a telephone number index, or false PIN entries. As memory capacity expands in smaller chip sizes, more applications can be implemented on one smart card. Accordingly, it is envisaged that in future multipurpose smart cards will cover an even wider range of applications than personal identification and datastorage services.
Indeed, in modern telecommunication systems, the applications for smart cards is expanding. One such application in this field is the so-called subscriber identity module (SIM) proposed for the pan-European digital cellular radio telephone system known as GSM (Group Spxc3xa9ciale Mobile). For more information about the SIM proposed for GSM, reference is invited to the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) Recommendation GSM 11.11 which describes the technical SIM specifications and Recommendation GSM 02.17 for the functional characteristics of the SIM.
There are currently two different mechanical standards proposed for the GSM SIM card and it is probable that a third will evolve. The functionality of the SIM is the same for all sizes, it is essentially that the physical dimensions are different. At present the two standards are (a) a credit card size SIM, and (b) a plug-in SIM about 20 mmxc3x9725 mm. The proposed third standard is likely to be a mid-sized SIM about half the size of a regular credit card. The rationale behind the different sizes is that the credit card size is perceived as a convenient size for the user from a practical standpoint. However, the credit card size is relatively large, and smaller card sizes are needed as miniaturization continues to drive down the overall size of the terminal (i.e. the radio telephone unit itself). The plug-in SIM is intended to be semi-permanently installed in the cellular telephone.
In future it is envisaged that compatibility problems are likely to arise when several different sizes of SIM are in wide use, because the SIM receiving device in a particular terminal will generally be designed to accept only one SIM type.
According to the present invention there is provided a radio arrangement including first receiving means for removably receiving a first memory module for storing information, second receiving means for removably receiving a second memory module for storing information, and information processing means adapted to use preferentially the information from one of the memory modules in accordance with a predetermined prioritization of said first and second receiving means.
As used in the present context, the term xe2x80x9cmemory modulexe2x80x9d includes a data card (such as a smart card (IC card) or a magnetic card), and other forms of package enclosing or carrying a memory device. The data card may be a passive memory card, i.e. essentially a read only memory (ROM), or an active processor card, i.e. capable of processing information internally within the card.
A radio arrangement in accordance with the invention has the advantage of being able to accept two or more different memory modules, but in a discriminatory fashion so that if two (or more) memory modules are present simultaneously it will be determined automatically which one will be used in preference to the other(s). Hence, the two data modules may contain different, possibly conflicting, items of data, but of the same data type, and the radio arrangement in accordance with the invention will have the capacity to automatically select one of the data items in preference to the other, so avoiding the conflict. For example, one memory module may have a first identity number (e.g. a subscriber number) assigned to it, and another memory module may have a second identity number assigned to it. When both modules are used simultaneously, i.e. in the respective receiving means, the radio arrangement in accordance with the invention will be operable with only one of the identity numbers, since the information processing means will use preferentially the information from that memory module which is present in the receiving means assigned the highest priority.
Moreover, the first receiving means may be capable of accepting a first type of memory module (i.e. a first size, shape or standard), while the second receiving means may accept a second type of memory module (i.e a second size, shape or standard). Thus a radio arrangement in accordance with the invention may be compatible with different memory module types, which is particularly beneficial when there is more than one standard module available for the same application, as in the case of the GSM SIM card mentioned above.
The information processing means and the first receiving means may be provided in the same housing, e.g. the transceiver housing. Alternatively, the first receiving means may be provided in a separate housing, e.g. in a handset, or in a cradle housing on which the handset is stored when not in use. In this latter case a coupling is provided to enable information to be transferred between the first memory module (when present in the first receiving means) and the information processing means.
The second receiving means may also be present in a separate, e.g. a dedicated, housing, and in this case a coupling is provided to enable information to be transferred between the second memory module (when present in the second receiving means) and the information processing means.
In one particular embodiment the first receiving means may be associated with a first radio, and the second receiving means may be associated with a second, independent radio. It is noted here that European patent EP-B-0,378,450 and European patent application EP-A-0,310,876 disclose that two radio telephones maybe interconnected such that the subscriber number of one is transferred to the other for subsequent communication. In that case, however, the subscriber numbers are stored in a respective number assignment module (NAM) internally within each radio, and the NAMs are not designed to be removable.
In a preferred embodiment the predetermined prioritization of the first and second receiving means may be modified according to circumstances. In one case the prioritization may be modified automatically depending on the condition of the radio. For example, if two receiving means are present the initial prioritization may be that the first receiving means takes priority over the second. However, if a third receiving means is added, the prioritization may be modified so that the third receiving means takes the highest priority. In a second case the prioritization may be modified manually by the user, e.g. by menu selection using the user interface (i.e. keypad and display) of the radio.
Suitably, means are provided for indicating which receiving means contains a memory module whose information is being used by the information processing means. This indication may be given as a message on the display of the radio. Alternatively each of the receiving means may be provided with a respective visual display element, e.g. a light source, which is illuminated to indicate which memory module is currently in use.